


Devotion

by Watermelone



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: 2 subs 1 dom, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brat, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Edging, Femdom, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, degradation kink, no beta we die like women, pre-negotiated kink and limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelone/pseuds/Watermelone
Summary: Devotion-nounlove, loyalty, or enthusiasm for a person, activity, or cause.Or Hades and Persephone invite Eros into their bed.
Relationships: Eros & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a twitter prompt i cannot find but it has never left my mind
> 
> This fic is 100% self indulgent and i have zero regrets
> 
> Everything that happens has been pre-negotiated and they have established safewords.
> 
> For this fic I got permission from the lovely Jessy and Prism to use their “Aphrodite made Eros by herself like Demeter did Persephone” justification from their fic ”Company”
> 
> Enjoy my filth😈😈

_What if we had a threesome?_

_Do you want to have a threesome, Kore?_

_With Eros, yes._

_What if I want to top?_

_It wouldn’t be the first time. I’m sure Eros wouldn’t mind being submissive._

_What if I only want to watch?_

_You want to top but only watch?_

_Yes._

~

_Would you be interested in having a threesome with Hades and I?_

_Absolutely._

_Would you submit to me?_

_Yes._

_How do you feel about punishments or name calling?_

_Please call me names._

_What if I ordered Hades to spank you or vice versa?_

_Oh my gods please do._

~

The two men sit before her on their knees. She can’t help but think this is where they belong, worshipping beneath her. "Will you submit to me?" She asks.

"Yes,” the two men respond together.

"Do you trust that all play stops at your safeword or mine?"

"Yes,” they answer.

Persephone circles them while they patiently wait for her orders. She feels powerful to have these big, powerful gods at her feet. She stops in front of Hades. She smiles when she sees that he can’t see to take his eyes off of her lingerie. She’s wearing a black, lacy little thing she just bought for this occasion.

With one finger she tilts his chin up so their eyes meet. "Tell me your safeword, Baby."

"Sicily." He answers. He's been uncomfortably hard since she ordered them to kneel right here, in their bedroom, where they have shared countless pleasures in the decades they've been married and now are about to share one more. Share each other _with_ one more.

"Very good."

He preens at the praise. "Thank you," he breathes.

She narrows her eyes at him, dangerously. "'Thank you' _what_?"

He gulps, he forgot. "Thank you, Daddy," he corrects, "sorry Daddy." He felt like being good tonight. He wants to be good for her tonight.

Eros eyes go wide at the name and he has to stifle a moan but he doesn't say anything. He's never seen the daddy kink switched up like this and it's one of the hottest things he's ever had the privilege of experiencing.

Persephone smiles at hades, "it's okay baby, but don't let it happen again, i don't want to have to punish you." By her tone they all know she would love nothing more.

She continues circling the men and stops in front of Eros this time.

"Tell me your safeword, Pet."

"Roses."

"Good boy."

"Thank you."

He looks up at her defiantly, smirking. He knows where he fucked up.

She bends at the waist so she's eye level with the pink god. "I just corrected Hades on that mistake. It's almost like you want to be punished?" She phrases it like a question, letting him know it doesn't have to happen unless he wants it. But he wants it, he glances at the large blue hands of the king of the underworld and he wants to be under them. He wants to feel the sting they can provide at the command of the beautiful goddess before them.

He looks ahead, not answering her.

"Ah. So the slut wants to be a brat and get spanked by the god of the dead, is that right?"

He shivers at the insult, his eyes dark as he looks back to her and answers, "yes, Goddess."

"Well then maybe i should dole out this one myself, what do you think Baby? Should I spank this bratty little whore?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"How many times do you think?"

"Two?"

"Hm i think he deserves a little more than that. How about five, slut? Do you want five spankings?"

"Yes Goddess, please."

She orders him to drop his pants and underthings to his knees and lean on his elbows revealing his _very_ erect cock and the shiny glass base of the anal plug she instructed him to put in before he arrived.

"I see you wore a plug like I instructed. This pleases me, for this I'll only spank you three times, Pet, you still need correcting, of course."

"Yes, Goddess."

She hits the same spot on the meat of his ass three times in quick succession using only half of her strength. It’s enough to leave a darkening spot in the shape of her hand. Pride fills her at having left her mark on him.

"Th-- thank you, Goddess." He sits back up on his knees.

"You're welcome, sweet boy, are you going to be good now?"

"Yes, Goddess, I’ll be good."

"Good." She leaves the men to sit in a chair a few feet away from them. "Stand,” she commands. They obey.

She lets them stand there in silence, their eyes nervously flick between her and the wall beyond her. Eros' cock still stands hard and proud and she can see the tent in Hades' trousers. She feels a swell of pride at seeing her submissives so obviously incredibly aroused but making no move to touch themselves because she hasn't allowed it.

"Would you like to undress yourselves or each other? Answer honestly."

"Each other." They answer together.

"Thank you for your honesty. You may undress each other. But only touch where absolutely necessary. And slowly. I don't want to miss anything."

The men turn to face each other. Hades starts with Eros' bottoms, since they're already half off, taking the love god's shoes and socks with him. His mouth waters at the sight of the other man's cock in his face. It would be so easy to lean forward just a fraction and take the head between his lips but he wants to be good for his queen. He tosses the clothes aside and stands back up to his full height but not before subtly blowing cool air on the heated skin of Eros' cock, making it twitch.

Eros gives him a knowing look and smile and begins slowly undoing the buttons of Hades' shirt, they look into each other's eyes, each blown wide with arousal. "She's incredible.” Eros tells him. “You are very lucky." He helps Hades shrug out of his shirt.

Hades looks over at his wife, she's looking away and smiling to herself, blushing at the compliment. He chuckles at her sudden bashfulness. “That I am." He starts on the buttons of Eros' shirt while Eros fiddles with the buckle of Hades’ belt.

Eros works Hades' pants down his thighs, repeating what he did for him. He gulps when he comes face to face with his throbbing, leaking member. It's bigger than he could have imagined and he cannot wait to feel it anywhere on or in his body. He stands back up, feeling almost dizzy with arousal.

Soon enough they're bare to each other and to Persephone. They return to their previous positions, standing shoulder to shoulder before Persephone. She makes no effort to disguise her wandering gaze. And why should she? Their bodies are her's to look at as she pleases.

"I saw that, Baby," Hades casts his eyes down, admonished, "I'll let it slide since you technically didn't break any rules. Just letting you know you're not that slick."

"Thank you, Daddy, I'm sorry."

She hums, "how bad do you want to suck his cock, Baby?"

" _So bad_ , Daddy."

"Go ahead. My pet deserves to feel good after his punishment."

Hades drops to his knees and takes Eros' shaft in one large hand. The drastic color difference between his hand and Eros’ cock reminds him of when he holds Persephone's body in his hands. Hades follows a vein on Eros' cock from base to tip with his tongue before he finally acts upon his earlier wishes and brings his cockhead between his lips. He swirls his tongue around the head and pulls him in deeper.

Eros groans above him, his hands clench and unclench with restraint at his sides.

"Oh my fucking gods. Thank you. Thank you, Goddess. Feels so fucking good. Can I touch him, Goddess. Please?"

She feigns to think about it. "I suppose. Only because you begged so nicely. But if you cum before I say you can I'll not let you cum for the rest of the night."

"Thank you, goddess. _Fuck_." The swear is drawn out as he combs his fingers through Hades' white tresses and takes a handful. He uses his hair to guide his mouth further on his cock until his nose brushes against the dark curls at the apex of his thighs and he can feel the god's throat squeeze him as he swallows around him.

Hades grips Eros' thighs as he takes him in deeper, all the way to the base. He wants so bad to touch himself but he didn't get permission so he doesn't. Hades looks up at Eros through the hair that's fallen over his eyes. He's disheveled and desperate for breath. He moans when eros brushes his hair back and uses it to hold him there. The vibrations cause Eros to buck his hips and thrust his cock somehow even deeper into his throat. Eros wrenches Hades’ mouth away from him seconds before he cums.

Eros groans and pants, mourning his fleeting orgasm. His cock is hard and angry and almost purple in color from the denial.

From her spot a few feet away Persephone tsks, "my pretty little whore got greedy and almost came." She stands and walks to the men, Eros standing but slouched to seem smaller and hades still on his knees, his lips swollen and chin shiny with a mix of spit and precum and his hair a mess from Eros' hands. She turns her attention to Eros, "it's a good thing you didn't though, it would not have been pleasant for you."

"I'm sorry, Goddess,” he says, apologetic.

"Hm i think it's time to put that slutty mouth of yours to use. Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"You've been such a good boy would you like to fuck my pet's mouth?"

"Yes, Daddy, _please_."

"Go lay on the bed, honey. Your legs deserve a rest." Hades climbs onto the middle of their bed and lays his head against the pillows.

Eros obediently waits next to Persephone and with a simple nod of her head Eros is kneeling between Hades’ spread legs. He seems to be vibrating with anticipation to finally have a taste of the king of the underworld. Eros takes Hades’ aching member into his hand and promptly swallows the head of him as far as he can reach. Hades is by far the biggest dick he’s ever taken but he’s no quitter. With a little more work, and maybe a little sex god magic, Eros is taking him to the base.

Hades is sputtering words of praise above him and clearly trying to be good for his queen.

“Daddy-- please Daddy can I cum? His mouth--it feels so good-- _oh fates--_ ” he curses when Eros does something with his tongue and mouth that never fails to drive his lovers _wild_.

“Not yet, Baby, I want you to cum in his ass. But you can hold on for a few more minutes, right? I like watching my husband getting his cock sucked by someone else.”

“Okay. Yes, I can hold on for you Daddy, I wanna be good for you.”

“I know you do, Baby. Do that thing again, Pet, I think he liked it.”

Eros rolls his tongue under and around the ridge of Hades’ cockhead while he hollows his cheeks and just for fun he gently cups his balls and gives them a little squeeze.

Hades’ hands go straight to Eros’ head. He grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him off of him just as he did to him. He gasps and moans, breathless, “oh fuck. Oh my gods.”

“You did so good for me, Baby. Are you ready to fuck this little slut now?” She punctuates the insult by grabbing Eros by the hair and yanking his head back. Eros hisses at the pain then moans at the pleasure that follows.

“Yes, Daddy. Please let me fuck him. Pleasepleaseplease.”

“But is that what _you_ want, little whore? Consent is important to me.”

“Yes.”

Her grip in his hair tightens, “‘yes’ _what_?”

He smirks at her and answers, “yes, I want him to fuck me.”

Persephone releases him abruptly and he falls onto his hands on the bed.

“that’s right you little fucking brat, on your knees where you belong.”

“Yessss.”

“I almost don't want to give you what you so obviously want but such insubordination cannot go undisciplined.” She pauses just to glare at Eros for a minute with his smug, handsome face. “My pet wants to be spanked so bad he’s acting out on purpose, how many times do you want to spank him for disobeying your Daddy?” She asks Hades.

“Five, Daddy.”

“I would have said ten… but you _are_ so much stronger than me. Make them count, Baby.”

Hades positions himself behind Eros, giving Persephone the best view of her orders being carried out. He hits Eros’ left asscheek with his open palm, the noise echoes through the room, only interrupted by Eros’s breathy moans and Persephone’s sharp intake of breath. She is not as unaffected by all of this as she acts.

Hades hits Eros again, on his right cheek this time. Every strike jostles the plug inside him and heightens every sensation. Like a good little sub Hades _does_ make each strike count and it feels just as good as he hoped.

Another hit makes him keen with the pleasure-pain and his eyes instinctively tear up. Suddenly Persephone’s voice is in his ear, quiet but loud enough for Hades to hear every word.

“You’re going to take this punishment like a good little slut and then Hades is going to fuck your beautiful, peachy little ass and--” _smack_ “--because I still don’t think five is enough you’re not going to touch yourself. And Hades isn’t going to touch you. You’ll cum untouched or not at all. Do you understand, my pet?”

“Yes, my goddess.” The final hit is placed right in the middle of his ass, hitting both reddened cheeks and the plug. He cries out, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. “Thank you, Goddess.”

“You’re so very welcome. Despite your brattiness, Pet, you are such a good boy for taking _half_ \--” she emphasizes the word to remind him that they’re not done yet, “--of my punishment.”

Persephone moves her chair right next to the bed. “Lay on your back, Pet. Baby prop his hips with a pillow, yes like that. Thank you. The lube-- okay, are you ready, Pet?”

“Yes, Goddess.”

“Okay, just breathe, Pet. Baby you can start pulling out the plug, slowly. You can stroke his cock but, remember, my pet, don’t cum. Good boy. Perfect,” she praises as the plug is eased from him.

Eros groans as the widest part of the plug slips out, then the rest. He would mourn the loss of feeling so full if Hades didn’t immediately replace the plug with three of his own lubed fingers and began thrusting and scissoring his digits and stretching him to his limit. Faintly he thinks that he _must_ be over-doing it. That he couldn’t _possibly_ need this much room inside of him but then he hears Persephone speak and his fingers are gone, replaced now by the fat head of his cock and maybe he did need the extra stretching. He’s suddenly glad he put in his largest plug.

Eros’ tight, hot ass _has_ to be the fourth best thing he’s ever slid his cock inside. This feels amazing but nothing will ever compare to his wife. He pushes in to the head before he has to stop and compose himself. _He’s so tight._ He pours more lube onto his shaft and inbetween the pink god’s cheeks. He pushes in further, half in now, pumping Eros with his lube-slicked hand a couple times to help him relax and accept more of him. He stops when Eros groans loudly.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes-- yes I’m okay--feels so good-- keep--keep going please. All the way.”

He looks over at Persephone, not for permission, but to make sure she sees the exact moment that her husband bottoms out into this man. But she’s already on it. She’s staring rapantly at where they are connected while her small, talented fingers work slowly under her lacy, black panties. With a quick snap of his hips he’s sheathed in the tight furrow of this amazing, sexy god.

“Don’t move. Either of you. And hands off, Baby.” Persephone commands, still watching where Hades’ cock disappears into Eros.

“Y--yes Daddy,” Hades strains, removing his hand from Eros’ throbbing cock.

Tears well in Eros’ eyes. He’s so full and aroused and aching for release. He clenches around Hades, desperate for friction, for anything.

“Goddess? C--can he move now? Please?” They both look to her, desperate for her to say yes.

She hums and gives them a sly little smile, “no, pet. You’re going to lay there and warm his cock like a good little cocksleeve.” It takes everything in him to not cum as soon as she calls him that. He’s been around but this is one of the most erotic sexual encounters of his life. She continues, speaking to Hades now, “you don’t move until I tell you to, Baby.”

“ _Fucking fates_. Okay Daddy.”

Persephone continues to play with herself, watching how her subs tremble and struggle to stay still for her for several minutes. She finds how Eros’ cock leaks throbs and twitches of its own accord particularly fascinating. That’s when she notices movement in her periphery. Eros’ hand is slowly sneaking toward said cock. Her eyes flash crimson when he makes contact and not-so-subtly caresses his member.

The relief he feels is indescribable as he strokes his cock ever-so-lightly. But suddenly both his hands are snatched away from him. He cries out at the loss of sensation, however short lived it was. He looks up and sees green vines coiled around his wrists, securing him to their headboard.

“Nonono. Please I’m sorry. Please--please just--! Someone touch me please!”

Persephone is standing now, she looks at him worriedly. She breaks the scene, “do you want to safeword, Eros? I can vanish the vines at any time.”

His chest heaves. He replies calmly, “no. No, I’m good. I can handle it, it was just a lot for a moment.”

She smiles at him proudly and everything that has happened and will happen is so worth it, just for that smile.

The scene resumes, “my little whore is impatient, Baby, you can fuck him now. Pet, you can tell him how you want him to move in you, but you’ll still cum untouched or not at all.” She takes off her lingerie and sits on the bed next to them now.

“Thank you, Goddess. Fast, Hades, please. Harder. _Oh my gods_.”

He strains against the vines that bind him as Hades follows his requests. His pace is exactly how he likes it; brutal and punishing. When Hades angles his hips and starts hitting that sweet spot inside of him with that unforgiving pace his resolve shatters and he’s cumming untouched all over his own chest and abdomen.

Seeing Eros tied down and cumming with nothing but his own cock and the feeling of him clenching around him in ecstasy almost sets him off too but he remembers that she never said if _he_ could cum. “Daddy -- _fuck_ \-- please. Can I cum? I need to cum _so bad_ , Daddy. _Please._ ”

“Yes, Baby, it’s alright. Cum for me.” With her approval he thrusts into the spent god half a dozen more times before he falls over the edge with a shout, pumping his cum into the pink god.

He slowly pulls out of Eros and collapses on the bed next to him, spent. He feels Persephone climb off the bed but he’s too out of it to wonder where she’s going.

Eros feels the vines around his wrists fall away and his hands are free. He hasn’t been dicked down that hard in decades, and the added sensation of being under Persephone’s control and command and the edging… it’s possible he’s never felt so sated in his life. He feels a warm wetness at his anus and he looks down and sees his beautiful domme cleaning him up with a wet rag, muttering sweet little praises.

She speaks softly to him, “that was amazing, Eros. Thank you so much for doing that for me.” He has to fight the urge to laugh at that. He just had the most incredible fuck of his life and _she_ is thanking _him_.

“No. Thank _you_. For being a perfect dominant and giving me exactly what I wanted and needed. And for sharing your husband with me, he’s amazing.”

When she’s done cleaning him down there she moves on to his own cum that is cooling on his chest. She hesitates just before the rag makes contact, she abandons the cloth, tossing it over her shoulder, and leans over him and cleans his spend with her tongue.

Hades had been listening to his lovers talk quietly amongst each other while he caught his breath. He felt his cheeks warm with Eros’ praise. He resists the urge to deflect the compliment onto Eros or Persephone, instead he basks in the warm afterglow of orgasm until something grabs his attention. When he cracks his eyes open he’s greeted with the sight of his wife straddling the other god, licking his cum from his chest, and grinding her soaked cunt on Eros’ returning erection.

He rolls onto his side, holding his head in one hand. He chuckles, “if you’re already getting hard maybe I didn’t fuck you good enough.”

“Perks of being a fertility god,” Eros winks, smiling at him, before taking Persephone’s hips into his hands, guiding her movements so her clit gets as much friction as she needs. “What do you think, Hades, can I fuck your Daddy?”

“I think that’s up to her,” Hades responds, taking himself in hand, stroking the sensitive flesh languidly.

“Yes, Eros, fuck me please.”

That’s all the invitation he needs, he flips them around so he’s on top of her between her spread legs. He lines himself up with her dripping entrance and plunges into her in one smooth thrust. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he curses. “so fucking tight.” He begins fucking her in earnest, his speed almost matching Hades’ earlier pace.

She’s a mewling mess and with how pent up she was it only takes a few thrusts before she’s crying out and clamping around him like a vice, her hips rising off the bed to meet his thrusts. And with just a little nudge of his fingers she’s cumming for the second time in mere minutes.

With how sensitive he still is from tonight’s activities he won’t be able to hold on for much longer. “Gonna cum. Where-- _ah_ \--where do you want me?” He pants out.

“Cum inside. I want to eat it out of her.” Hades answers for her.

He breaks with that visual, painting the walls of her with his cum. He spills his load into her, filing her to the brim so Hades can get his fill. When he’s finally done he pulls out of her, giving Hades room to do as he wishes.

The first taste of them is exquisite. The honey-sweet nectar of her that he’s so familiar with and the new, salty-sweet taste of him sets his blood on fire. He licks from her hole to her clit in broad stripes before returning to her swollen, leaking pussy. He dips his tongue in as far as he can, scooping Eros’ cum out of her. He strokes his cock firmly, but not enough to set him off again.

Persephone’s thighs twitch on either side of his head and her hands weave their way into his hair, both pulling him closer and pushing him away at the same time.

“--too much,” she whines above him.

Hades lifts his head to catch her foggy gaze. “I will lick every drop of his cum out of you because only my cum is allowed to stay in you. Whose cum is allowed to stay in you, sweetness?”

“Yours Daddy.”

“Good girl. Now stay still for me.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she screams as he dives back in.

He buries two fingers into her heat, aided by some of Eros’ remaining cum and the new slick she’s making for him. He fucks the cum from her, licking up every drop that escapes. When he’s satisfied with his work he starts to thrust his fingers faster, curling them upward toward the spongy flesh inside her only he can find so quickly, so easily as he flicks his tongue against her clit.

As soon as she’s clamping around his fingers and wailing he climbs up her body and hilts himself in her. He burrows himself there and the tight, hot grip of her is all it takes for him to fill her with the only cum that’s allowed in her.

He pulls out and rolls off of her before he collapses on her. She hums contentedly reaching for her lovers and soon enough she is sandwiched between her husband and her best friend. She clings to Hades’ chest while Eros wraps himself around her back. Hades leaves loving kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and mouth while Eros peppers kisses in her hair, on the nape of her neck, and all over her shoulder.

They lay in sated, blissful silence for several seconds before Eros speaks up;

“I would love to do that --or anything like that-- again if you guys ever want to.”

“Oh we want.” Persephone reaches behind her to comb her fingers through his hair.

Hades brings Eros’ hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “We _definitely_ want.”

  
  


_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> "Remember, folks, Daddy is unisex." - Some guy on TikTok
> 
> Once upon a time i read a [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414010/chapters/58898185) where the dom and sub switched and he called her daddy and 🤯🤯 it lives in my mind rent free i hope u enjoyed that lil twist
> 
> Checked a lot of firsts for me with this one;  
> Multi  
> Anal  
> M/m  
> Butt plugs  
> Spanking  
> Degradation  
> Explicit Daddy kink  
> Saying cum instead of come  
> 3rd person omniscient
> 
> Plz praise me i need it
> 
> Me: *knows nothing about male pleasure*  
> Also me: *writes a m/m fic*  
> In conclusion:  
> Me = 🤡 but also 👑
> 
> Also if i fucked up anywhere regarding the d/s stuff or MLM stuff please let me know


End file.
